1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to nonvolatile memory array structures and operation. More particularly, this invention relates to bit line structures of dual-sided charge-trapping nonvolatile memory cells. Even more particularly, this invention relates to a pair of serially connected threshold voltage adjustable select gating structure for a NAND series string of dual-sided charge-trapping nonvolatile memory cells.
2. Description of Related Art
Nonvolatile memory is well known in the art. The different types of nonvolatile memory include Read-Only-Memory (ROM), Electrically Programmable Read Only Memory (EPROM), Electrically Erasable Programmable Read Only Memory (EEPROM), NOR Flash Memory, and NAND Flash Memory. In current applications such as personal digital assistants, cellular telephones, notebook and laptop computers, voice recorders, global positioning systems, etc., the Flash Memory has become one of the more popular types of Nonvolatile Memory. Flash Memory has the combined advantages of the high density, small silicon area, low cost and can be repeatedly programmed and erased with a single low-voltage power supply voltage source.
The Flash Memory structures known in the art employ a charge storage mechanism and a charge trapping mechanism. The charge storage regime, as with a floating gate nonvolatile memory, the charge represents digital data stored on a floating gate of the device. The stored charge modifies the threshold voltage of the floating gate memory cell determine that digital data stored. In a charge trapping regime, as in a Silicon-Oxide-Nitride-Oxide-Silicon (SONOS) or Metal-Oxide-Nitride-Oxide-Silicon (MONOS) type cell, the charge is trapped in a charge trapping layer between two insulating layers. The charge trapping layer in the SONOS/MONOS devices has a relatively high dielectric constant (k) such Silicon Nitride (SiNx). The trapping structure of the charge trapping layer is such that it is possible to store two bits of data in a single SONOS/MONOS nonvolatile memory cell.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,768,192 (Eitan) illustrates a charge trapping non-volatile semiconductor memory cell utilizing asymmetrical charge trapping. The programmable read only memory (PROM) has a trapping dielectric sandwiched between two silicon dioxide layers. The trapping dielectric is silicon oxide-silicon nitride-silicon oxide (ONO) or silicon dioxide with buried polysilicon islands. A nonconducting dielectric layer functions as an electrical charge trapping medium. This charge trapping layer is sandwiched between two layers of silicon dioxide acting as an electrical insulator. A conducting control gate layer is placed over the upper silicon dioxide layer. The memory device is programmed using hot hole programming, by applying programming voltages to the gate and the drain while the source is grounded. Hot holes are accelerated sufficiently to be injected into the region of the trapping dielectric layer near the drain. The device is read in the opposite direction from which it was written. The reading voltages are applied to the gate and the source while the drain is grounded. For the same applied gate voltage, reading in the reverse direction greatly reduces the potential across the trapped charge region. This permits much shorter programming times by amplifying the effect of the charge trapped in the localized trapping region.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,187,030 (Chae, et al.) describes a SONOS memory device, and a method for erasing data from the SONOS memory device. The erasing includes injecting charge carriers of a second sign into a trapping film, which has trapped charge carriers of a first sign to store data in the trapping film. The charge carriers of the second sign are generated by an electric field formed between one of a first and second electrodes contacting at least one bit line and a gate electrode contacting a word line. A blocking film may be provided between the gate electrode and the trapping film. The charge carriers of the second sign may be hot holes.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,170,785 (Yeh) illustrates a method and apparatus for operating a string of charge trapping memory cells. The string of memory cells with a charge trapping structure is read, by selecting part of a memory cell selected by a word line. Part of the memory cell is selected by turning on one of the pass transistors on either side of the string of memory cells. The charge storage state of the selected part is determined by measuring current in a bit line tied to both pass transistors.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,158,411 (Yeh, et al.) provides a memory architecture for an integrated circuit that includes a first memory array configured to store data for one pattern of data usage and a second memory array configured to store data for another pattern of data usage. The first and second memory arrays are formed of charge storage based nonvolatile memory cells.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,151,293 (Shiraiwa, et al.) describes SONOS memory with inversion bit-lines. The SONOS memory cell, formed within a semiconductor substrate, includes a bottom dielectric disposed on the semiconductor substrate, a charge trapping material disposed on the bottom dielectric, and a top dielectric disposed on the charge trapping material. Furthermore, the SONOS memory cell includes a word-line gate structure disposed on the top dielectric and at least one bit-line gate for inducing at least one inversion bit-line within the semiconductor substrate.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,120,063 (Liu, et al.) illustrates flash memory cells that include a dielectric material formed above a substrate channel region, a charge trapping material formed over the dielectric material, and a control gate formed over the charge trapping material. The cell may be programmed by directing electrons from the control gate into the charge trapping material to raise the cell threshold voltage. The electrons may be directed from the control gate to the charge trapping material by coupling a substrate to a substrate voltage potential, and coupling the control gate to a gate voltage potential, where the gate voltage potential is lower than the substrate voltage potential. The cell may be erased by directing electrons from the charge trapping material into the control gate to lower a threshold voltage of the flash memory cell, such as by coupling the substrate to a substrate voltage potential, and coupling the control gate to a gate voltage potential, where the gate voltage potential is higher than the substrate voltage potential.
The nonvolatile memory cells of the prior art are often configured as NAND cell structures. U.S. Pat. No. 6,614,070 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,163,048 (Hirose, et al.) describe a semiconductor nonvolatile memory device having a NAND cell structure. A NAND stack or string of nonvolatile memory cell transistors is placed within a well formed on a semiconductor substrate. The series string of nonvolatile memory cell transistors have threshold voltages that are electrically altered over a range of depletion values. When a cell within a certain NAND series string is selected for a read operation, a peripheral circuit drives selected gate word line to the well potential and drives the word lines of the other gates within the selected NAND stack to a potential at least equal in magnitude to the magnitude of a reference voltage plus the threshold voltage of a memory cell in the programmed state.
“A 146-mm2 8-Gb Multi-Level NAND Flash Memory with 70-nm CMOS Technology”, Hara, et al., IEEE Journal of Solid-State Circuits, January 2006, Vol.: 41, Issue: 1, pp.: 161-169 provides an 8-Gb multi-level NAND Flash memory with 4-level programmed cells.
“NROM: A Novel Localized Trapping, 2-Bit Nonvolatile Memory Cell”, Eitan, et al., IEEE Electron Device Letters, November, 2000, Vol.: 21, Issue: 11, pp.: 543-545, presents a novel flash memory cell based on localized charge trapping in a dielectric layer. It is based on the storage of a nominal ˜400 electrons above a n+/p junction. Programming is performed by channel hot electron injection and erase by tunneling enhanced hot hole injection. The read methodology is sensitive to the location of trapped charge above the source. This single device cell has a two physical bit storage capability.
“A Dual-Mode NAND Flash Memory: 1-Gb Multilevel and High-Performance 512-Mb Single-Level Modes”, Cho et al. IEEE Journal of Solid-State Circuits, November, 2001, Vol.: 36, Issue: 11, pp.: 1700-1706, describes a 116.7-mm2 NAND flash memory having two modes: a 1-Gb multilevel program mode (MLC) and a high-performance 512-Mb single-level program cell (SLC) modes. A two-step bit line setup scheme suppresses the peak current below 60 mA. A word line ramping technique avoids program disturbance. The SLC mode uses the 0.5-V incremental step pulse and self-boosting program inhibit scheme to achieve high program performance, and the MLC mode uses 0.15-V incremental step pulse and local self-boosting program inhibit scheme to tightly control the cell threshold voltage (Vt) distributions.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,203,092 (Nazarian) provides a memory array having rows and columns of flash memory cells. Each column of the memory cells is arranged as NAND series strings of memory cells. Each NAND series string having a top select transistor and a bottom select transistor. The top select transistor and the bottom select transistor are coupled to bit lines, such that alternate bit lines are operated either as source lines or bit lines in response to bit line selection and biasing.
The structure of a multiple bit programming of nonvolatile memory cells is known in the art as described in “Intel StrataFlash™ Memory Technology Overview”, Atwood, et al., Intel Technology Journal, Vol. 1, Issue 2, Q4 1997, found www.intel.com, Apr. 23, 2007. The nonvolatile memory cells include a single transistor with an isolated floating gate. The flash cell is an analog storage device in that it stores charge (quantized at a single electron) not bits. By using a controlled programming technique, it is possible to place a precise amount of charge on the floating gate. The charge can be accurately placed to one of four charge states (or ranges) that describe two bits. Each of the four charge states is associated with a two-bit data pattern. The number of states required is equal to 2N where N is the desired number of bits. Threshold of the flash cells is then determined to read the digital data stored in the flash cell.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,113,431 (Hamilton, et al.) pertains to a technique for erasing bits in a dual bit memory in a manner that maintains complementary bit disturb control of bit-pairs of memory cells wherein each bit of the dual bit memory cell can be programmed to multiple levels. One exemplary method comprises providing a word of memory cells after an initial erasure and programming of the bits of the word to one or more of the higher program levels. A disturb level is determined for each of the bit-pairs of the word. A combined disturb level is then computed that is representative of the individual disturb levels. A pattern of drain voltages is then applied to the word for a number of program passes until a target pattern is stored in the word of memory cells based on the combined disturb level and the unprogrammed bit of the bit-pairs is erased to a single program level. This compensates for the disturbance level that exists between the complementary bit-pairs of the word, improves the threshold voltage (Vt) distribution at the program level of the erased state and thereby improves the accuracy of subsequent higher level programming operations and mitigates false or erroneous reads of the states of such program levels.